Overlord: Son of Gown
by Bayonetcomics
Summary: When Ainz is injured and rendered unconscious Albedo take it upon herself to secure Naserick's future.Rated M for sex,lang., Violence.
1. Heir to the Overlord

**_I've been watching Overlord alot and came up with the idea of an unique OC that is the son of Ains and Albedo He looks Like Albedo minus the horns and wings but can transforms into mixture of Ains and Albedo imagine Robbie Reyez Ghost Rider with Albedo's Horns. I don't own Overlord. Hope you enjoy._**

After a gruling battle Lord Ainz Ooal Gown had collapsed after defeating the most powerful enemy he had ever come to blows with. It had been another player, but not one Ainz had desired to meet, he was not a member of The guild that Ainz had searched for , for so long. His was name Damwaar, and he had allied himself with the Slane Theocracy and relayed a message to Lord Gown that they were not the only players from Yyigrasil in this world, they had the intent of destroying Naserick and those whom serve under it. Albedo rushed to her beloved master's side calling for aid from her fellow guardians. Sebas arrived to carry Ainz back to Naserick, Albedo was distroght that her beloved Ainz layed unconscious.

All the guardians and servants of Naserick were displeased in various capacities at the fact that Their Master had nearly died. Shalltear was enraged that they weren't doing more, like making a move against the guild that Damwaar spoke of, The Guild of The Inner Dawn. Aura against all ryme and reasoning completely agreed with Shalltear. Mare Had been saddened to have come so far in his master's eyes and failed him. Demierge was having trouble keeping his emotions in check , for the man he thought to be invincible was laying in a bed that he may never arise from. Cocytus was taking his frustrations out in the training room, destroying all around him. Albedo sat by her lords side crying , feeling helpless while remembering what Ainz had told her before he embarked against Damwaar.

 **Flashback :** "Albedo These past two years in Naserick have been the happiest in my life , but more than that I have come to relay on you far more than you will ever know. " Ainz gave pause as he prepared to confess to something he had long since denied.

"For long time I have felt an enormous amount of guilt for tampering with the settings my friend Lord Tabbula had set for you, but I tell you now I no longer feel guilt ,but joy." Albedo's heart began to race as Lord Ainz continued.

"Albedo I do not know what tomorrow will bring so I think it best to live in the now with no regrets, believe me when I say I love you with all my heart and soul." These words brought tears of joy to Albedo's face as she was embraced by Ainz and they Shared their first Kiss.

 **End flashback.** Albedo with tears of sadness and fear wispered only one name , the only name that mattered to her. "Momonga"!?.

Then as if a bright light was shining in her minds eye, she stood from her seat and locked the door so no one would interfere with what she was about to do. She had removed her loves' clothing and her own as she climbed up on the bed. Albedo gazed at her masters bare form as she embewed her essence with his forming a glowing manhood made of pure magical energy. She straddle him preparing herself for what came next. " Forgive me Momonga!",she said as she lowered herself engulfing Ainz's phantom member inside her. Albedo let out a small scream , but not one of pain but of absolute pleasure. She had never known a man's touch yet she knew she was ment to be Lord Ainz's . Albedo began to move her hips , the sensation was godly ,her only reget was the Ainz was not awake to enjoy them becoming one, but pleasure was not her goal it was merely a side effect of her true disire. With each downward thust she felt herself going closer and closer over the edge, but she would not be deterred from her goal. At that moment a giant magical aura enveloped around them causing the great tomb of Naserick to shake. She was almost there ,she felt it in her soul. Albedo let out a scream as she climaxed ,and at that very moment Ainz phantom manhood began pulsing uncontrollably. The energy pouring into Albedo causing her body to glow with a heavenly like aura until at last a magic seal appeard on her stomach. She had achieved her goal, she was at that moment carrying the child of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Demierge, Cocytus, Shalltear, and the dark elf twins at that moment busted down the door to their master's chambers believing him to be in peril, but they were greeted by the sight of Albedo's naked form removing herself from Lord Gown's lap. Aura and Mare covered their face to conceal their embarrassment. Shalltear had a look of shock on her face. Demierge stood there silently. Cosytus was the first to speak" Albedo what happened , what did you do?"

A small build up of feminine laughter could be heard coming from Albedo as she turned to them revealing her stomach to them.

A collective espression of surprise accumulated on the guardians faces. Albedo then spoke words that filled her with upmost joy.

"Rejoice guardians, For I now carry Naserick's future , I am blessed with the Child of Ainz Ooal Gown. Though I have with out a hindrance of a doubt that Lord Ainz will recover, should he perish We will not be lost for his blood will still be with us, Hail To The Heir!

There was no question amoungst the guardians this was the hope and future of Naserick they all shouted with pride" HAIL TO THE HEIR!!!...

 ** _So that was chapter one hope you guys enjoyed it I'll get to chapter to soon.bye._**


	2. The Master Awakens

**_This is Chapter two, it will focus on Ainz recovery and him coming to terms with becoming a father. I don't own Overlord. Enjoy._**

A week had gone by since Albedo Impregnated herself with Ainz's seed, half the Pleiades tended to they're duties while the rest offered they're hand to Albedo's care. Shalltear had become exceedingly jealous of Albedo, for not only being the first to lay with Lord Ainz , but also because she was carrying his child. Aura and Mare along with Lupisregina sat with Albedo asking all sorts of questions about the baby. "Have you thought of a name?" Aura asked with anticipation. Albedo smiled at the question, because in truth she hadn't really thought about it." No , I'm afraid I haven't Aura." Albedo replied. Mare looked up anxiously like he had something he wanted to ask. Albedo saw this with a pridfull smile on her face said" Is there something you want to ask Mare"?

"Um yes, do you know if it's a boy or girl"?

" It's too soon to tell, Mare".

Mare nodded like he understood. Lupisregina looked extremely excited smiling and shaking her head with glee. "Wow Beta by the looks of it, you'd think you were the one that's pregnant!" Aura said shaking her head. The women collectively laughed, when suddenly the seal on Albedo's womb began to react. Albedo stood up somehow she knew what the baby was trying to tell her. She began racing through the hallways to Lord Ainz's room . She opened the door to see her beloved Momonga had awaken.

Sebas who was also in the room stood up and spoke thus" Ah Lady Albedo I was just about to call for you, I do believe you should be the first to tell lord Ainz."

"Tell me? , tell me what?" Ainz asked.

" Very good Sebas, Leave us"

Sebas nodded, bowed , and exited the room leaving Ainz , and Albedo alone.

"Albedo what's going...", but before Ainz could finish he was met with the tearful embrace of Albedo.

Albedo struggling to keep it together spoke" I was so scared, that you'd be taken from us , taken from me"!.

Ainz had only seen her like this once before, and it pained him to see it again .

"I hope you can forgive me?" Said Albedo looking away from Ainz face. Ainz was confused if anyone should be asking for forgiveness it should be him he thought.

"What could you have possibly done that requires my forgiveness?" Ainz asked

Albedo Answered, "Whilst you slept I feared that you'd may never wake , with that came fears that we would have no one to serve , and that Naserick's future would be in ruin. So I did the one thing I could think of to secure Naserick's future and your legacy. After you said you loved me , after our kiss I knew I could be with no other man, which is why while you slept I enbewed you with my power so I could be filled by your sexual essence which resulted in me becoming pregnant with your child."

Ainz didn't know what was more shocking , that Albedo was carrying his kid or that he selpt through losing his virginity., But his undead body kept his emotions in check. He looked into Albedo's eyes and said" I understand you feared the worst and out of an act of love you did what you thought was best for youself and the good of Naserick.

Albedo's eys lit up and she smiled with the upmost joy. Ainz pause for a moment thinking hard about the decision he was about to make.

Ainz stuck out his hand and casted the spell "Greater Make Item", and a small box appeared in his hand.

Ainz looking into Albedo's eyes spoke his next words from the bottom of his heart"Albedo even though our love is new, I know without any doubts that it is true, and pure , I don't want to wait to see what tomorrow brings and lose sight on what we could have here today. Albedo, Will you marry me?

Ainz Opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond jeweled ring. Albedo removed her guild ring and moved it to the opposite hand and place the ring that Ainz had just presented her on her left ring finger and with tears of joy she said "Yes!"...

 ** _So that's chapter two hope you enjoyed it see ya next time._**


	3. The Union of Darkness

**_Chapter Three , The Wedding of Ainz Ooal Gown, and Lady Albedo. Hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Overlord._**

The Halls of Naserick were filled lavish decure as the celebration of the century was about to take place in the great tomb. The citizens of Naserick were for one day not servents to the Overlord , but his honored guest, with the exception of those who volunteered they're aid. All had seemed to be in a overjoyed mood , all except Shalltear. Shalltear was at the bar drowning her sorrows. Aura approched Shalltear with a disappointed expression on her face." Geez by the looks of you, you'd think someone had died!"said Aura shaking her head to Shalltear.

Shalltear took a giant gulp of her Blood Ale, and sighed " Well how do expect me to react, my eternal beloved is marrying that big mouthed gorilla , and not me?" Shalltear retorted. Aura shrugged and began to respond "Hey can you at least pretend to be happy for Lord Ainz?"

Shalltear gave pause to Aura's request , and nodded after She all she cared about was that Lord Ainz was happy. She turned back to the barkeeper and ordered another Blood Ale. Aura Hadn't told anyone the since the night she saw Lord Ainz and Lady Albedo in bed together she had started having questions about love, sex, and the biggest question was about BOYS. She wondered why she had never had these thoughts before but she remembered that she is now 78 years old which means it won't be to long before her body starts to mature, the thought made her go red with embarrassment. She walk over to her brother and took her seat. In Albedo's dressing room Naberal and Lupisregina were helping her to prepare. "Are you nervous , Lady Albedo?" Asked Naberal helping Albedo into her wedding dress. Albedo trying to curb her excitement simply nodded yes. " You're so lucky, Getting married, and to Lord Ainz of all people!" Lupisregina exclaimed. " From now on you won't just be keeper of the guardians , you'll be Lady Albedo Gown , Wife to The Supreme Being of Death. "Naberal remarked. Albedo began to shake from excitement ,she felt such joy she turned to the mirror to veiw herself. She hair braided into a bun with her bangs parted to both sided of ber face , her dresd was stunning to say the least. Her dress was a strapless white dress with black accents that formed Ainz's former seal , the seal of Momonga, she wore a tiara with a white vale embedded into to cover her face. Her Jewelry she wore was a silver chain hold her guild ring around her neck , paired with skull ruby ear rings at that moment she knew she was ready to meet her groom at the alter. Ainz had finished preparing , and was heading to the alter, he wore a garb similar to a formal royal attair of eastern Europe. He took his place at the alter along with Sebas who was marrying him and Albedo. Ainz mind was racing , it frantic with fear that he would not be a good husband or worst a good father. As the Organ began to play and the guest began to rise all nervous tension disapated once Ainz saw his bride to be. His mind was calm ,his heart steady and filled with love. Albedo looked more beautiful than anything Ainz had ever seen before stood there with anticipation as his bride joined him at the altar. Sebas joined their hands together and spoke thus." We are here by gathered here today to join these two lovers in the bindings of marriage eternal, These two were once master and subordinate , but will leave here as equals. May their love deepen and grow as they rule together in both happiness and hardship. The couple will now exchange vows".

" My dearest Momonga in the past I have pledged my fidelity to you and gave you all my heart and soul. But the day you returned my feelings was the happiest day of my life until now, I vow to always honor you for all eternity, and to love you beyond that." said Albedo holding back tears of absolute joy.

Next it was Ainz turn to speak" Albedo in all my time I could never hope to find a partner as loyal, honorable, and loving as you. You have served me faithfully and it is time I served you will equal conviction , devotion , and love as our family grows . I here by pledge my undying love to you from now til the end of time"!

Sebas rapped a black ribbon around both Albedo and Ainz's hands while embewing it with magic he raised their hands together , and stated "BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, BY THE WILL OF THE 41 SUPREME BEINGS, I PRONOUNCE YOU HASBAND AND WIFE!!" Ainz lefted the vale over Albedo's face and they shared the sealing kiss of marriage. The citizens of Naserick erupted into a roar of cheer . Albedo finally could hold back the tears of joy no longer as she smiled and gave Ainz another kiss feeling his magical phantom lips on hers...

 ** _ok that was chapter two next chapter will be out soon see ya.._**


	4. Pain and Loss

**_Get ready for Chapter four. This chapter may seem out of place but it's for the sake of future story telling. I don't own Overlord._**

Four months after the battle with Damwaar, The Inner Dawn had been planning to wage war against Naserick. The members of The Inner Dawn may Appear to be human but they were far from it which was why one of there members was able to injure Ainz Ooal Gown. The apperence of being human came in handy for minipulating The Slane Theocracy. The circular table was surrounded by some of The Inner Dawn's most powerful members and NPCs. Callace Spade the acting guild leader of the Inner Dawn had been coordinating with his NPCs a plan an attack on Naserick using force of both power and numbers.

At last they were ready to move out.

Meanwhile in The Great Tomb of Naserick a young dark elf boy tosses and turns plegued with recurring nightmares of death and despire. He quickly arose from his bed crying. He got out of bed and peaked in his sister's room she was soundly asleep. Mare closed the door and began to wander the sixth floor. All Mare knew was something terrible was about to happen in Naserick's halls. As Albedo slept the magic seal began to franticly react, causing her to wake. The walls of Naserick began to shake and rumble with the sound of explosions echoing throughout the tomb. Ainz at that moment sent out tomb wide message telling all in Naserick were under maximum security threat, and to prepare for battle. Outside the tomb bilistas were firing relentlessly at Naserick. Hordes of achdemon flames were gathered to storm the great tomb. The Vampire Draxil Le'ferr member of the Inner Dawn was leading this battle along with his younger sister Draga Le'ferr who had already entered Naserick. Ainz had sent his Death Knights to fight on the frontlines as all the guardians took their defensive positions on their floors. Unfortunatly there had already been casulties on both sides Victim , and the vice Butler had been slane , but Naserick pushed back and pushed back hard. On the 6th floor Aura and Mare had been engauged in combat with The Vampire Commander Draga. Draga had no problem fighting the Dark elf Twins. Aura was sort of breath , stuggling to stay awake from her injuries. Mare had knew he could not let anything happen to Aura he casted Magic shield on Aura to protect her, but Draga attack her relentlessly and without mercy.

"So is this the best Gown has to offer, if so I confess I'm rather disappointed" Draga mocked.

Aura trying to keep on toes felt a sharp pain enter her leg. She had been stabed she out a scream as she headbutted the deranged vampire. Draga jumped back licking the blood from her lips and then she slurped the blood her dagger collected from Aura , her eyes widen as she became arosed from the taste alone. Mare stood there next to his sister , using magic to heal her wound. Mare looked at his sister with fear in his eyes, and spoke " Sorry Sis." Aura with espression of confusion was then taken by surprised as Mare struck her with a spell through a wall rendering her unconscious under rubble. As he turned back to face his opponent. Mare began casting a barrage of spells at the demented vampiress as she closed in on him ,it became painfully clear he was not walking out of there. Draga dodged spell after spell until she wad at striking distance landing a deadly blow stabbing him in the chest. A look of shock and horror came upon Mare's face realizing what just happened, Aura who had just awakened to that horrible sight was now fully consicous and it was not the end yet. Draga smiled as she impaled Mare four more times before he droped. Aura with tears in her eyes forcfully bursted out of the debris and began wildly attacking her brother's killer. With fury and hate she was slashing and bashing away at Draga who was receiving every other hit . Finally in a state of genuine panic use all her force to knock Aura away . Draga was severely injured , but luckly she at that moment received a message from her brother calling for a retreat. Draga threw a smoke bomb dissapearing in the haze. Aura limped over to her brother's lifeless body she gave out a wale that the whole tomb could sense. Everyone came to the Amphitheatre, they saw a sight that would haunt them forever they saw Aura cradling her brother's body crying in agony .Shalltear turned to cry in Coçytus's chest. Albedo walked over to Aura covering her in her arms to comfort her. Ainz was filled with such rage that even his undead body could barely control him. Ainz uttered a single sentence " They'll pay for this, they will all pay!"

Over the next few days the people of Naserick prepared the Resurrections of those they had lost during that time Ainz and the guardians discussed plans to deal with The Inner Dawn and those who supported them the Slane Theocrcy, Aura had personally volunteered to leave Naserick and preform black opp assignments against the enemies of Naserick . Ainz reluctently agreed for Aura to leave for an unspecified period of time until it was time that Ainz would need her. Aura embarked immeditly and would not be present for her brother's revival. Mare once he awakened felt sad that his sister had left, he knew she blamed herself for his death. Ainz primary focus apart from this war with The Inner Dawn was the birth of his child.

He promised that his child would never need to experience the act of Resurrection . Albedo shared the same fears and concerns and agreed fully. Everyone in Naserick had to prepare for the unknown...

 ** _That was the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. stay tuned for more to come._**


	5. Birth of the Heir

**_This is the chapter were The Main Character is born. enjoy. I don't own Overlord._**

Five Months after the seige of Naserick, It still wasn't clear on how someone could breach Naserick's defenses this was one of the many questions Ainz had. Albedo urged Ainz to try to relax , for he should be focused on the baby. Albedo was due any day now, she was beyond excited. Ainz too was excited , but curious. He was curious to see what the result of his union with Albedo, would the child be more Succubus or Undead, would he have a son or daughter or something entirely different. These questions burned in his skull. Ainz entered the throne room asking on the report of Aura's progress from Demierge. "She has successfully eliminated two more targets , however it seems for every head we remove two more arise in it's place." Demierge Explained. Ainz sighed he was genuinely disturb that anyone was able to penetrate Naserick's defense and send in forces , even though they were able to force a retreat this didn't mean that their enemies would not try again. Ainz had to remain vigilant and for the time being remain on the offensive. Albedo was accompanied by Naberal Gamma, and Lupisregina Beta They walked with her enjoying they're conversations with her, when suddenly the seal over Albedo's womb began to flash erratically and almost as suddenly Albedo felt herself began to go into labor as her water broke. " The baby! It's.. It's COMING!!" Albedo screamed as the Maids began to move her to the delivery room. Sebas contacted Lord Ainz letting him know that Albedo was currenty in labor. Ainz teleported into the delivery room to the sight of his wife screaming as she prepared to give birth to their child. Sebas was the one delivering the child since he had done this with his own son over a year before with his wife D'awre Nynya. "Now lady Albedo breath, breath, and push. "Albedo squeezing Ainz's Hand was trying to find comfort in her hasband's presence. Through only he could see It Ainz saw that the child being born's magical aura dwarft his own but there something different about the kind of energy it gave off almost , an anti magical energy. The room shaked , Sebas urged Albedo to give one more giant push. Albedo gave out one final scream as she pushed the child into the world. A loud sound of crying could be heard from Sebas's hands as he said "Lord Ainz, Lady Albedo would you like to meet your son?" Sebas revealed the boy infant to his parents , He had pale white skin and black hair like his mother his facial features were that of a infant male version of Albedo there were features absent he had no horns or wings to speak of he could pass for human. Albedo cooed her son, just then he opened his eyes They were similar in looks to hers only they were a prominent green. The boy looked at his father and met his skeletal face with laughter as if he weren't afraid at all . Ainz looked at albedo a laughed with joy if his phantom lips were visable he'd have the largest smile in the room. Ainz then asked his wife what will the child's name be? Albedo said his name is " Eren Della Gown"

Ainz held his son above his head revealing him to all in Naserick Proclaiming That Eren Della Gown The Heir to the Overlord was born.

And as soon as the boy was able his training would begin...

 ** _so the birth Of the heir has happened and I do appreciate your reviews and hope you give me more as the story continues . see ya next chapter._**


	6. Training and Growth

**_This is the latest chapter it will jump around through multiple time skips to go through Eren's Training and growth. I don't own Overlord._**

(Three years after birth).

Eren had shown early signs of highten intelligence, as a result Demierge, Sebas, and Naberal were in charge of his acidemic education, Eren showed that he had decent understanding of ethics, politics, etiquette , and a great understanding of literature , mathematics, and history. Though his parents had a high negative karma alignment , Eren was mostly innocent and pure hearted , much like Sebas , Mare ,and Aura. Eren did understand sometimes he would have to do some bad to do more good.

(Six years after birth)

One year ago Eren's powers had manifested as well as his class. Eren was classified as a Anti-Mage Warrior, He used negative Magic energy to combat both magical and non magical combat classes . The Anti-Mage Class had been extremely rare class to acquire in Yggdrasil , Eren had the ability to make summon magical weapons made entirely of energy along with creating and anti magic barrier. He could also use any real weapon he chose and could use any kind of combative spell he learned. The Anti mage was considered the ultimate light tank class in Yggdrasil. Eren's physical combat teacher were Cocytus, Sebas, and his Mother Albedo, his Magic instructors were Shalltear, Naberal, and his Father Ainz Ooal Gown. Eren found friendships Mare who was like an older brother, and Nexus Nynya the son of Sebas and D'ware. The hurmunculi Maids adored Eren , but Lord Ainz and Albedo made sure to never spoil him , Ainz taught him to be caring and compassionate leader. Because of his compassionate nature being kind and understanding came natural.

(Fifteen Years after birth)

Eren's power continued to grow there was a ability they discovered he had that Ainz ordered that he may only use it when it were absolutely necessary or if he gave Eren direct permission. In the past year Eren had forged a Enchanted Short Sword with glowing magic enscription from the cross guard to the blade ( Sting From LOTR) with prevented it from ever being destroyed. Just as Eren grew so did two other residents of Naserick. Nexus was now sixteen had grown tall like Sebas., Mare had almost fully matured( which probably ment that Aura had most likely grown too), his body had grown much taller as a result he chose to stop cross dressing and he had cut his hair into slicked back and sides shaved haircut. Eren was as tall as Demierge , his hair was medium length , his green eyes were peircing his handsome face had mad him the object of many of the maids affection. Though he was completely platonic with them.

( Twenty years after birth)

Eren was now fully grown , his training completed and was finally ready to set out and preform missions for the good of Naserick. All his life, Eren Had seen his peers come and go from Naserick and for all that time they had been at war. The war with the Inner Dawn had dragged on for to long ,though it had very largely weighed in Naserick's favor and they beleived to be close to the end of the war. Eren entered the throne room and bowed before his father and mother. "Eren what can I do for you my son?" Asked Ainz. Eren looked to his mother who had not aged his entire life due to her absorbing his father essence make her cese to age. Albedo nodded to Eren signaling the he may ask his father for his request.

" Father I'm ready for my first mission sir." exclaimed Eren . Ainz laughed at Eren's determination , and spoke thus" I can see that , very well , as the war with the Inner Dawn draws closer to the end it would seem our agent in the feild is having trouble dealing with the last of the targets, You will leave Naserick and rendezvous with the Dark elf Aura Bella Fiora and assist her in dealing with the last of these targets and then the two of you will return to Naserick for your next assignments." Eren had never met Aura, he knew That she was Mare's twin sister , and had been in the field dealing with The Inner Dawn and their allies for his whole life. The only depiction of Aura he had ever seen was a portrait painted before he was born. Eren gather his gear( He wore a outfit very similar to the one Peter from the swords of darkness wore in s1 of Overlord) equipped his sword to his back and set off to find the mysterious Dark Elf assassin Aura Bella Fiora.

 ** _That was the chapter of Eren's upbringing and next time paths collide and revenge becomes closser. See ya next Chapter._**


	7. Paths Crossed

**_So this is chapter seven it will have Eren and Aura meeting for the first time and this chapter will be more action oriented.(I know my chapters have been short and unfortunate side effect of my Adhd sorry for that , I hope you still enjoy the story.) I don't own Overlord._**

Eren set out of Naserick in the early hours of the morning. He entered the forest on the outskirts of Naserick's boarder. His search went on for hours , because he didn't know were the exact location of were he was supposed to meet Aura. Eren continued his search until heard the sound of pouring water, he followed the sound to a spring in the forest. He was stunned by the sight he saw , a extreamly beautiful dark elf young woman bathing in the water, Her blonde hair went past her neck and reached between her shoulder blades with locks that came over her ears with slight curls at the end. Her body was very similar in body height and shape to Lupisregina, but her face was far beyond normal beauty . Her light tan skin was completely flawless and when she opened her eyes they were two different yet very beautiful colors one blue like the ocean and the other Green like most beautiful trees . Eren by looking at her eyes he finally realized that this woman was Aura, and he was really impressed that the tomboy he saw in the painting in Naserick had grown into this goddess of beauty. Eren stepped forward involuntarily and unintentionally stepped on a branch snaping it causing Aura to look directly at him. Aura let out a scream before covering herself with a towel then proceeded to blindly attack Eren. Eren tried dodging her attacks while trying to explain himself , but everytime he tried to speak he was cut off by another attack. Aura kicked Eren to the ground and closed on for the finish, Suddenly Eren was able to speak and simply said "I was sent from Naserick!" Aura stopped in her tracks realizing who she just attacked. She immediately dropped to her knees bowed her head to the ground" Please My Lord forgive me, if I had known I would have never.." Aura begged before Eren interrupted her" It was my fault, you have nothing to be sorry for". Aura finally looked up at Eren actually looking at his face, she was in awe he was handsome and had an aura that radiated from his pure heart. Aura couldn't help but blush from him smiling at her. " Um .. Sorry for sneaking up on you it wasn't my intention, I should probably let you get dress" Said Eren. Aura was now completely red as she realized she was completely naked under her towel, standing up to her feet went over to her supply bag and pulled out her clothes. She wore clothes somewhat similar to what Mare used to cross dress in She wore a short skirt, with stockings with high boots along a courset style top and blazer with exposed shoulder openings. She also wore around her neck a choker with a pendent that formed a half sun and half moon. She walked over to Eren letting him know that it was safe for him to look." Are you ready to set out my lord?" Aura asked Eren scuffed and began to speak" Hey non of this my Lord stuff, you can just call me Eren." Aura was surprised by Eren level of humility and how different he was from his Mother and Father, it was a quality she found very attractive. " Alright, Eren are ready to embark on our mission?" Aura asked. Eren and Aura began to discuss with details of their mission Aura told Eren as far as any of the information she was able to retrieve from the targets she's eliminated that the last two menbers of The Inner Dawn were in this woods hiding. Aura asked Eren whatever happens to let her have the female target to deal with, Eren asked why, Aura had only said it was personal.

Eren and Aura hid in the trees as they closed in on their targets campsite . They saw Giant brute , man in a hooded cloak wearing a mask, and a severely scared Female vampire. Little did Eren know that , that Vampire was Draga the same vampire that infiltrated Naserick and killed Mare, and over the last twenty years Aura and Draga had fought many ,many times which it is how The vampire had become so deformed.

No matter how many times Aura came close to victory Draga would escape before Aura could kill her. Aura swore that Draga would not escape this time and she would pay for what she did to Mare and to Naserick. Eren Could see the hate in Aura's eyes as she focused on the vampire. He then placed his hand upon Aura's to let her know that they were in this together , and they alone would finish this war. Aura's anger disapating as she looked into Eren's emerald eyes , and for the first time since she left Naserick she didn't feel alone.

Draga had started to get impatient, she knew that they were being hunted by loyal Servants of Naserick and she wasn't sure if her luck would continue any further. ,"We need to move, it won't be long before Gown's attack dog tracks us here." said Draga as tensions began to build. The Tank who's name was Golaith grunted in a agitated tone. The hooded masked Man called Yin began to mutter to himself. This was the time for Eren and Aura's attack.

The servants of Naserick leaped from the trees to face their opponents, Eren raised his hand creating a magic barrier around them to prevent anyone from escaping. Aura raised her her chained sword towards Draga declaring that she was not getting away this time. Draga charged at Aura and begun to make battle. Eren was left to deal with Golaith and Yin , so drawing his sword from the sheath on his back prepared for his first true battle. Golaith charged smashing at the ground while Eren Dodged using a backflip. The giant brute swung his gargantuan fist at the heir of Naserick each time narrowly missing. Eren finally striking back with speed and furousity cutting into the tank's fleash deeply. The man name yin began firing spells at Eren as he fought Golaith. Eren juggled between fighting the brute ,and dodging Yin's spells. all while Aura was stuck in one on one combat with Draga. Draga swung her daggers repeatedly at Aura ,as the dark elf defected he attack. This fight had been along time coming Draga had watched this girl become a woman , had watched her imporve with each fight the had engauged in, and it had all come down to this.

Eren had grown tired of fighting two opponents at once , so he decided to finish Golaith in that moment. The giant tank swung his over his head and brought them down to smash Eren, but he vanished and appeared over the giant's head striking down and impaling him through the neck. Yet somehow Golaith was still able to move , he was trying to rip Eren off his back . Eren then grabbed the end of his blade sticking out of the other side of Golaith's neck , a jumping corkscrew twist ripping off The massive warrior's head finally killing him. Yin fired a fireball at Eren knock him down, This distracted Aura from her fight, knowing that if Eren were hurt or worse she'd never forgive herself and probably neither would Lord Ainz. This allowed Draga to see opening, she slashed Aura's leg just like when she was a little girl Aura screamed and countered the second attack Aura felt like she needed to find some way to end this. Thus her fight continued. Eren rose to his feet genuinely pissed off at this point as he place his sword back in it's sheath and said " Looks like I don't have to go easy on you"!

Yin chuckled" finally gonna take this seriously" He retorted.

Eren Smiled and had a retort of his own" Ohh I'm still gonna give you a handicap , just not as big as the one I've been giving you"

Yin gulped"What?!"

Eren place his hands outward to his sides and two ghostly energy curved long knives appeared in backhand position. Eren sprinted at Yin and as he casted a magic shield , Eren's Spirit blades cut right through it Yin panicked as he saw his hand and arm had been separated , screamed in agony . Eren the readied for another attack.

"GET AWAY!!!!" Yin screamed while with his remaining hand cast spells at Eren trying to get far away from him. Eren dodged the blast with lightning fast speed he was ready to end it .

"Mystic Battle Art : Devil's Sting!"

In a flash of light and speed Eren forcefully impaled Yin to a tree before disapating his spirit blades.

During this time Aura and Draga were At a Stand still.

"Just Accept you defeat and end you with mercy and without pain which is more than you deserve" Aura shouted.

Draga yelled at the top of her lungs glaring at Aura, and suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably as if she lost her mind. Draga then pulled out a vile of thick black fluid and began to rant.

" Oh It has come to this you're gonna die little elf and then I'm going to bath in your blood whilst I eat your heart!"

Draga then drank from the vile and began to change. She looked like she was becoming a giant hairless bat with visable blackness in her vains . All Aura knew was that the battle just took a turn for the worst...

 ** _So that was the chapter hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter will be out soon .see ya._**


	8. True Form of the Heir

**_Get ready for the eighth chapter,I don't own Overlord._**

Draga let out a massively loude roar, as she spread her newly formed wings with a single wave of her wings a forcefull gust of air knockinh Aura back into a tree. Eren readying into a stance heard Aura call telling him not to fight , to let her finish this battle. Eren felt that he shouldn't, but he could see how badly Aura wanted this so he stood down. Aura slung her chain sword at the monsterous Draga, wrapping around her shoulder. Draga took flight yanking Aura into the air.

Aura was determined to win , even if it killed her . Aura latched onto Draga's back and attempted to stab her with a knife. Draga began to smash her back against the trees, Aura taking heavy damage struggling to stay in the fight. The sight Horrified Eren , he didn't know how muck he could take. Draga ripped Aura off her back and slamed her by her head into the gound. Aura had no strength left to fight , bloodied , and bruised laying on the cold ground prepared herself for death. Draga raised her fist for a final hit and swung , but was met with only pain and blood her hand was gone along with Aura. Draga Screamed as she search her line of sight to find Aura being held in Eren's arms as he administors of healing potion to her.

Aura becoming more awake and alert she starts speak franticlly" What you doing Eren?, you need to get outta here, get somewhere safe."

"I'm not just stand by , and watch someone I care about lay down and die and do nothing."

" You don't know me, you don't owe me anything, I'm nothing compared to your importance."

"Not true, don't even think that".

Aura couldn't believe the lengths Eren was willing to go for her. She began to tear up , then she felt the warmth of a kiss on her cheek as Eren layed her down. Eren's look in his eyes were no longer those of someone who was kind and compassionate, they were those of someone wanting to kill. The Giant bat Draga began to mock in a distorted voice Eren's bravado .

Suddenly Eren's eyes are glowing , as his skin begins to burn away and as his head started to grow identical horns to Albedo his face was a stylized skull with venting ports alowing glowing red flames to exit them . This was the true form of his power the True form of the son of Ainz Ooal Gown and Lady Albedo, though Aura could not see his power she felt it's enormous presence. It felt as though the world was shaking because it was afraid. Draga swung her claws at Eren , but her hand exploded instently as her limbs began to grow back she attacked with her wing , it was caught in Erens burning skeletal hands as he ripped off her entire wing from her back . Screaching in pain and in a last ditch effort to win she tried to strike with both regrown hands and her remaining wing, sadly her arms were locked in Eren's hands and her wing in his teeth . He chuckled as he simultaneously removed all three apendges from Draga's body . As she screamed she felt absolute pain , terror and despair , and with wave of his hand she was covered in Hell Flames.

As she burned she knew she would die of her wounds nothing could stop that. As the flames died out she waited for death. Eren horns receeded into his skull as his skin and hair grew back and his eyes went back to they're kind state. Aura was amazed at Eren's power as he lifted Aura into his arms so he could carry her back to Naserick. She blushed extremely hard as she tried to tell Eren that she could walk, but Eren ensited that she let him carry her so she could rest , she reluctantly agreed. "So It's finally over" said Aura suddenly They both heard faint laughter coming from Draga's burnt body as she gave her final words" Over.. you . think this.. is Over.. stupid girl.. Did you ever wonder how.. we penetrated Naserick's defenses.. how .. we got .. in .. HE Showed us the way IN. And NOW .. Now that the dawn settles into dusk he will come for you .. HE WILL COME FOR YOU ALL... (COUGH).. THERE .enjoy your little victory while you can because when he comes you'll wish you were never born."

" Who are you talking about?" Eren asked..

Draga said one last sentence before dying" The true ruler of Naserick and the true master of death...".

Eren and Aura marked it down to the mad ravings of a dying woman. Aura felt safe in Eren's arms she didn't know what she was feeling only that she didn't want it to stop. Eren felt that he must always protect Aura he couldn't explain it just that he felt overprotective of her and wanted her to be by his side what they didn't know was that they were falling in love, and that their destinies forever intertwined. As they approched Naserick's enterence they would have no idea of the challenges to come , the threats they'll face but they'd need not worry for they would have each other and at least for now they could rest easy for a time. Until the next threat comes. The story Of The Son of Ainz Ooal Gown is just getting started.

 ** _so that's the end of the first arc and the next one will begin soon I fully intend to continue the story for as long as i possibly can with or without support but if you enjoy it I appreciate it and all of you . see you guys soon as the story unfolds._**


	9. Update and PSA

**_So update time! For those who are Reading Overlord: Son of Gown, if you haven't guessef it yet I'm dividing the story into arcs for the next arc it's going to be focused on alot of slice of life content focusing on characters and relationships. Some of you have asked for some Ainz and Albedo fluff and I plan to have at least two chapters based just on that aspect. Also I'm going to have a few condensed chapters focusing on Ainz bonding with Eren , Aura trying to reconnect with Mare, Maids being jealous of Aura getting Eren's attention and some small side stories of Eren taking jobs as an Adventurer to gain experience. aswell as non main focused characters getting in the spotlight. Now the next ark will have more stories but they'll feel like one offs . And lastly I'd like to say I'm sorry that the chapters feel and seem so short, I have what some would say a manic personality and have trouble staying on track but I can say I'll try in the future to make the chapters longer, and I just want to say thank you to all who enjoy my story and thank you to those who give me constructive criticism , I hope we continue this journey together. thank you all . now I got to get started working on ideas for the Next arc so see ya.._** ** _I don't own Overlord.._**


	10. I'm Back Bitches!

For those wondering I am still alive, was just taking a break. I back and Im working on the new chapters of Son of Gown It will be out soon I do hope you are all being patient. And expect great things in the future.


	11. Reconnecting

**_The first of the Slice Of Life Arc. This One's about Aura and Mare reconnecting after years apart. Enjoy. I don't own Overlord._** Eren carried Aura right through Naserick's doorway , she had been extremely nervous about seeing everyone again after so long especially Mare. While she was being carried through the halls of Naserick Aura felt a wave of nostalgia going through her, before finally realizing that she was still in Eren's arms. She was red with embarrassment, her mind was cluttered with questions" Why is he still holding me, what if someone see's, I wonder if he's done this for anyone else, or am I the only one, please please let me at least be the first one" these thoughts and more raced in Aura head making her even more red. Finally to end the on slought of mushy feelings and thoughts Aura refusing to look Eren in the eyes asked to be put down. Eren hadn't even noticed that he was still carrying her , his face red with embarrassment ( much more visable with his pale skin) , as he finally set her down , they were both avioding eye contact or risk more awakward thoughts or interactions.

Eren had no idea why he carried her for so long, it seemed kinda natural for him to do. They then heard the excited voice call out for Aura. Mare ran to his sister , he had been so happy to see her. Aura was shocked to see how much he had grown , he was taller than her now. He actually look like a young man, she was more troubled looking at him than Eren. She still blamed herself for his death. Eren took his leave not wanting to come between Aura and Mare's reuion . "You look so tall! ",Aure exclaimed nervously. Mare had not yet realized the difference in apearence for the both of them. Mare in his early days was a cross dresser, but as his body matured Ainz suggested that he wore more traditional male garments. Mare agreed mainly because he couldn't remember why he cross dressed in the first place. As for Aura her body had become quiet womanly, and she even dressed like a woman now she couldn't remember when she traded her slacks for a skirt. " I never thought I'd see you in a skirt."Mare said jokingly. Aura scowled "What's that supposed to mean? " Mare was surprised that Aura would take ofense to something so petty. As he struggled to fine his verbal footing Aura let out a chuckle , and then a smile, she was messing with him. Suddenly Aura smiling face turned into one of sadness and guilt. She still blamed herself for what happened in the seige of Naserrick. Mare noticed her saddened look on her face and became concerned " Hey what's wrong sis?"

" Oh it's nothing .. I'm.. I'm fine" Aura lied to not cause further duress to her brother.

"Ya know I couldn't before , but now I can tell you're definitely lying to me" Mare declared with a chuckle. Aura trying to hold back her tears she found herself studdering trying to find the right words to say. "How can you even look at me, after what happened, it was my fault!" Aura said with tears running from her mixed match eyes. Mare had finally arrived at the conclusion the for the last 20 years Aura had felt responsible for his temporary death. "Go on scream at me , tell me you hate me sniff.."Aura begging to hear words she feared but thought she deserved. Mare instead pulled his sister into his arms now with tears in his eyes. and said "Oh sis, I could never hate you, and I can't let you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. Ok? Aura smiled at her brother and said "Right ".

Meanwhile Eren entered his father's throne room. Ainz Ooal Gown the supreme overlord of Naserick it had not been so long that countries of men had forgotten about his submission of their kingdoms but useing magic he had decided to cause many but not all to forget the rule of the lord of Naserick.

This was history for Eren , but history sometimes makes it's return in the future.

"Eren Zeal Gown my heir and only son" Tell me are our enemies vanished? " Eren bowed his head and answered "Yes".

Ainz continued " I sensed a alarming surge of power emanating from the forests tell me was that you? Eren once again said yes. " I do believe I had made it perfectly clear that you weren't to use that form unless I gave the order to do so" Said Ainz aggressively. Eren then stood no longer bowing and spoke thusly "I know what I did was against orders father but I couldn't restrain myself when Aura was injured, and if I had to do it again I would. " Ainz stared at his son and saw the intensity in his golden eyes and began to laugh. "My how you've grown and that is why I think it is time I complete complete your training " said Ainz with laughter. Then from the shadows came leaping out tackling her son Albedo. "Oh my baby boy is home , was your journey rough, did you get hurt, do I have to make someone pay for hurting my Erenzeal!?! Eren struggling to breathe then spoke"No mom I am... fine ... can't breathe. Aura then step into the room and bowed to his master. Hello my lord she said. Aura is that you I hardly recognized you you've grown into a beautiful Young woman? Said Albedo. Thank you lady Albedo. My lord the mission was a resounding success and I would like to return here if you'll allow me to? Aura said nervously. Ainz spoke saying "Aura we have said many times that we wished you to return to us sooner, but you always declined because you took this mission personally is it because it's finished or you truly wish to come home.? Aura bowed once more "both and neither I wish to reconnect and connect with all in Naserick both old and new I've missed so much I have alot of catching up to do. And I'd like to aid you with your lordship's Son Eren." Ainz knew something must have happened to form a invisible bond between Aura and Eren he could feel they're glances at one another from across the room. " I Ainz Ooal Gown will allow this , but first let the next week be a time of reconnecting and recovery " Eren bowed his head and said "Thank you father.

Albedo whispered to Lord Ainz "Maybe we should do some reconnecting before she's due" holding her stomach...

 ** _So sorry for the long wait but my old phone broke so all my work got erased so I I am back and will hopefully be putting my chapters out weekly. All hail the Overlord and All hail his Heir._**


End file.
